


The Annoying Universe

by rotmgr



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotmgr/pseuds/rotmgr
Summary: This work is a retelling of the story written by myself and a sibling as we played with Bionicles as children/preteens. The main focus is on the prisoners of Spherus Magna after the reunification of Bara Magna and its moons.





	The Annoying Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this work if you cannot handle OCs with really shitty names doing really fucked up things and being taken completely seriously.

When Spherus Magna had finally come together and Makuta Teridax had been defeated, everything seemed to have fallen into place. This was mostly true, but the semi-robotic inhabitants of the newly reformed planet still had a bit of cleaning up to do. Corpses, criminals, once-righteous beings with leftover corruption from Makuta, and other belligerents were littered throughout the planet. The quantity was manageable, but trying to remedy the problems of those still living would be folly. There was no more Great Spirit to revive the dead and cure the afflicted, he had gone dormant in the Kanohi Ignika. Hydraxon formulated a plan for a prison to be built on top of his former job site, the Pit, that was recognized to be the best solution and was carried out without much issue.

The prison took the form of a large cube with the sides made from the strongest materials available, built with construction techniques that fortified it on all sides and made for a near-indestructible monolith of a jail. Structures were built to furnish the interior and to encourage separation of the mild inmates from those with more violent tendencies, and to dispose of the dead. In the northwest corner of the cube was a large plateau that towered above surface level, ending above the halfway point of the Cube. Less dangerous prisoners were placed there so that they could live a relatively peaceful life, free from the chaos that would ensue below. Along the south side of the Cube, an artificial mass grave was constructed to house the bodies of the dead. In time this would form a kind of primordial soup from which a new, primitive being would occasionally emerge from, while also serving as a dumping ground for any newly-deceased convicts. With all bases seemingly covered. the prisoners and bodies were dumped inside and the Cube was sealed.


End file.
